Computing devices may store information. The information may reflect information entered by a user. Such information may be important to the user and/or other users.
For example, a user may type information into a database, may add data to a spreadsheet, or may draft emails. Each of these interactions between a user and a computing device may cause information important to a user to be stored in a computing device.